horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timber
"Timber" is a 2013 song by American rapper Pitbull as a duet with Kesha. Lyrics Ke$ha It's going down, I'm yelling timber You better move, you better dance Let's make a night you won't remember I'll be the one you won't forget Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down) Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down) Pitbull The bigger they are, the harder they fall These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber Face down, booty up, timber That's the way we like to–what?–timber I'm slicker than an oil spill She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber Swing your partner round and round End of the night, it's going down One more shot, another round End of the night, it's going down Swing your partner round and round End of the night, it's going down One more shot, another round End of the night, it's going down Ke$ha It's going down, I'm yelling timber You better move, you better dance Let's make a night you won't remember I'll be the one you won't forget It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance) Let's make a night you won't remember I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget) Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down) Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down) Pitbull Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed Live in hotels, swing on planes Blessed to say, money ain't a thing Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí Order me another round, homie We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down Swing your partner round and round End of the night, it's going down One more shot, another round End of the night, it's going down Swing your partner round and round End of the night, it's going down One more shot, another round End of the night, it's going down Ke$ha It's going down, I'm yelling timber You better move, you better dance Let's make a night you won't remember I'll be the one you won't forget It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber You better move, you better dance (you better dance) Let's make a night (let's make a night) you won't remember I'll be the one (I'll be the one) you won't forget (you won't forget) Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), (hey), wooooah (it's going down) (Pitbull) Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down) Wooooah (timber), wooooah (c'mon), wooooah (it's going down) Wooooah (timber), wooooah (you won't forget), wooooah (timber) Why It Sucks #The hook is irritating. #Kesha's vocals are grating and very nasally and forced. #Pitbull's lyrics sound almost unintelligible. #The random unneeded references to Miley Cyrus and LeBron James. #The beat is very generic. #The music video is very boring. #The rhymes are awful. #The woahs are annoying #The song's album cover is terrible as it's nothing but a shot of a muddy farmgirl in a pair of torn Daisy Dukes. Redeeming Qualities # It received an awesome Just Dance 2014 choreography. Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Pop Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Kesha Songs Category:Pitbull Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Country songs Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Repetitive Songs Category:2013 Category:2010s Category:Parodies from The Key of Awesome